


Pushing Daisies

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [15]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, If you count like, M/M, Okay maybe like one percent comfort, Owen redemption sorta, Pre-Canon, This is me leaning FULLY into the angst, Usually I do half n half, Yeah so Curt's dead, i wrote this in fifteen minutes, no beta we die like men, the last sentence as comfort, this is not that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: ACM dead. Alcohol poisoning.Dead? That wasn’t possible; Curt couldn’t die. Curt was all false bravado and bright smiles and kisses on the corners of Owen’s lips. He burned bright like the sun, he couldn’t. . . He just couldn’t die.Especially not from something like alcohol poisoning. That was so. . . Civilian. So unfitting of Curt.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Pushing Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.

Owen’s biggest regret was never telling Curt he forgave him.

Then again, he didn’t realize he’d forgiven the man until it was too late.

He’d spent almost four years in a blind rage, planning the perfect revenge and killing everyone he could, when he got a handwritten note from one of the heads of Chimera.

_ACM dead. Alcohol poisoning._

Something in Owen had broken.

Dead? That wasn’t possible; Curt couldn’t die. Curt was all false bravado and bright smiles and kisses on the corners of Owen’s lips. He burned bright like the sun, he couldn’t. . . He just couldn’t die. 

Especially not from something like alcohol poisoning. That was so. . . Civilian. So unfitting of Curt.

It didn’t take much work for Owen to sneak to his funeral. A new synthetic mask, and he slipped into the crowd like nothing. Or, ‘crowd’. It was sparsely populated, just a stony faced Cynthia and a sobbing Barb holding Curt’s mother, who was crying even harder than the scientist, if it was even possible.

Owen waited until they were gone before he approached his former lover’s headstone. He crouched in front of it, fingers tracing the words carved into it.

CURTIS LAWRENCE MEGA

1920-1960

BELOVED SON AND FRIEND

GONE TOO SOON

Owen almost got angry. How dare they boil Curt- sweet, beautiful, wonderful Curt- down to a few simple words?

Owen dropped his head and spoke to the ground, as if to address the deceased man.

“Curt,” Owen spoke slowly, “I’m so, so, _sorry._ ”

The wind brushed against him, and Owen swore he almost heard Curt’s voice whisper in his mind, _I forgive you._


End file.
